The Fighter
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: Puny Parker is the least favorite kid in his school, being clumsy, incredibly smart, and so weak. But what happens once he gets bitten by a radioactive spider? Overnight his life is changed drastically. For better or for worse, that hasn't been decided. With a whole lot to prove and a city to protect, he fights to earn his title as the Amazing Spider-Man.


**Hey :) This story is inspired by the song The Fighter by Gym Class heroes. Everything about the song reminds me of Peter Parker and his struggle to do whats best. I'll try my best to update ASAP! Also, Peter starts out being able to lift up to 5 tons, but as he gets older and stronger, it will go up. By the time he is an adult and fully matured, he will be able to lift up to 20 tons. In the comics his strength varies from lifting anywhere between 15 and 20 tons. Also, in the comics, Spider-Man has out run cars, cheetahs, and all sorts of crazy fast things. Plus if his legs can lift so many tons, with the added friction from being able to stick to things, and with the inherited speed of a spider, I'm pretty sure Peter can run pretty damn fast.**

* * *

Warm sun rays filtered in through the blinds into Peter Parker's room. A beeping alarm clock annoyingly rang, it's noise echoing around the small room. Groggily, one of Peter's eyelids slowly opened, his vision blurry. Hand moving into a fist, he pounded the top of the alarm clock. With a cut off beep, the alarm clock shut off, displaying the time. _7:30, _he could make out the blurry characters of the time. Sitting up right, he reached for his glasses. Before putting them on, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Peter! Dear! You awake?" Aunt May's voice sounded from downstairs, probably from the kitchen.

"Yeah! I'm up, I'm up." Peter stood up and walked towards his bedroom door. He opened it quickly, a little to quickly. "Gah!" He growled, looking down at his big toe to see that the door slid over it, cutting it up a bit. _Damn Parker luck._

It didn't take long for him to shower. He wrapped his towel around his waist, about to go back into his bedroom to put some clothes on. He paused, looking into the mirror. His eyes lingered over his nonexistent biceps and abs. It was slightly disappointing, a little discouraging. He was a small guy. Around the school he was known as Puny Parker. The nickname was true. He had hardly any muscles, he was skinny. Only about 5'8, wasn't the tallest guy either. Every time he looked at his reflection in the mirror, the embarrassing nickname would echo around his mind, mocking him. Peter shook his head, willing the negative thoughts to get out of his head. He rushed into his room and carelessly threw on a shirt and pants. As he hurried along, he didn't bother to brush his hair. It just seemed to always naturally fall into a acceptable messy state.

"Peter! How are you this morning?" His Aunt's motherly voice asked, she reached around and pulled out a plate with pancakes, maple syrup, and strawberries. "Here, eat up. Can't have you going hungry!" She smiled warmly as he happily dug into his breakfast. _Why should I care what other people think of me, when I have such an amazing Aunt? _

_"_Hey, mornin' Peter. Did you study for your test today?" Uncle Ben greeted, his eyes peering over the morning paper.

"Been studying ever since I was told we had a test," Peter replied with a mouth full of pancakes and strawberries.

"Goodness Peter, haven't I taught you any manners? Don't eat with your mouth full!" May chided, she turned over to Ben. "Since when do you read the Daily Bugle? All they print is lies!" She turned back to flipping pancakes.

"Got a free subscription," Uncle Ben said as he flipped through the adds. "That and, I checked all the other papers for jobs. Thought maybe the Bugle might have a promising add in here somewhere."

"Hey, I got to go, don't want to be late!" Peter stood up quickly, again, a little to quickly. He tripped over his chair and nearly face planted into the floor.

"Peter!" Aunt May gasped, clasping a hand over her heart. "Be more careful, nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry," Peter waited until his equilibrium was in tact, then he kissed May on the check and waved Uncle Ben goodbye. "See you later!" He grabbed his backpack and skateboard in one swift movement. The door slammed on his way out, making Aunt May cringe slightly.

"That boy can be such a clutz at times," she said, turning the stove off and placing the last pancake on a plate.

"Ehh, he'll grow out of it. He's just in a awkward stage of life at the moment. He's nearly 16, still got a lot of growing ahead of him." Uncle Ben reasoned, his eyes wandering to an add in the paper. "Hey! How bout I become an plumber?"

"No," Aunt may laughed, knowing he was joking.

* * *

Peter made it to school several minutes early. He walked over to his locker and opened it, shuffling around for his books. It was then when he smelled her. She smelled like sweet raspberries mixed in with a bit of vanilla on a breezy spring day. Peter inhaled deeply, savoring the scent. He closed his locker as quietly as possible and his eyes drifted over to the beautiful blonde who was several lockers away from his. All he could see was her light blonde pony tail poking out from the locker door. He really wished he could see her face. Her sparkling blue eyes and sincere smiles were enough to make him happy for a life time. _I'm going to do it. I'm going to say hi. _Butterflies built up in his stomach, his hands shook, and he prayed to God that his voice won't wobble as he speaks to her.

"H-" Just barely the pronunciation of the letter was able to come out before he was interrupted.

"Puny Parker! Hey! Wassup man?" Flash's voice called out, his heavy footsteps seemed to almost shake the ground. Several of his followers laughed, Kenny and Randy. Peter groaned, wishing he could turn invisible.

"Not now Flash, please." Peter tried to reason, taking a step back, not wanting to know what their plans for him today were.

"Look! The geek is trying to get out of this by being polite!" He erupted into laughter, he came closer, his fist pounded on the locker next to Peter. "You're pathetic." Peter grimaced, he knew Flash wouldn't punch him, that could take him off the football team. But he did know that Flash would torture him in other ways. Such as cramming him into an locker, or dunking him into a trashcan like he was some basketball, or by nearly drowning him in the toilet.

"Eugene," the voice was alluring, silky, but oh so dangerous. No one said the name Eugene around Flash, no one. Except for a certain girl who knew her way around guys like Flash. Flash turned his head and bit back a glare at Gwen. Peter flushed a deep red, completely, utterly embarrassed. "Why don't you get to class? Hmm? Our last tutoring session was... well, very disappointing." She placed an Biology book into his chest, "You're going to need this. You have a test today, or did you forget again?" She looked over at Peter feeling sorry for him, he made eye contact. The embarrassment seeped into his eyes, Gwen felt bad for sticking up for him, knowing it probably made him feel like crap knowing that a girl had to stick up for him, but she did not regret it. Gwen was taking a liking for the Parker boy. The bell rang, letting everyone know to hurry up and get to class.

"You're lucky this time, Parker." Flash sneered, watching the blonde haired girl walk away confidently. He turned around and walked away clearly irritated. Randy and Kenny hurried on after their pal. Peter sighed and headed for class, thankful that he was in a different science class than them. He took advanced Chemistry, and to the good of his luck, so did Gwen. He and Gwen were the smartest students in the school and thats saying a lot, since they were only Sophomores. He rushed after her retreating form, hoping he could get a seat by her.

* * *

"You going to the Oscorp display on radiation after school today?" Gwen asked, hopeful that he would say yes.

"Uhh, yeah, I am. Are you going?" Peter replied, trying his best to sound nonchalant, hoping she wouldn't notice that his heart was doing summersaults within his chest.

"Well, I sort of work there, so I have to be there. But even if I didn't work there, I'd be going." She answered, realizing that she was sort of rambling. A wide, adorable grin adorned Peter's face. That was something that she loved about him, his goofy smile was something that made her smile no matter what her current state of emotions were.

"Gwen! Over here!" Liz Allen calls out, using hand gestures to lure Gwen towards her table. Gwen's eyes dart over towards her friends. She nods Peter a goodbye and is about to turn around and leave when his voice suddenly spoke out.

"Well, umm, maybe, if you'd like, we could walk to the presentation together? I mean, if you don't already have plans on getting there, or if you don't want to go, or just maybe if-" Peter nervously went on, trying his best to not stutter or sound like to much of an idiot.

"I would love to," Gwen smiled, looking at him happily.

"Really?" Peter nearly did a victory dance right then and there, he used great self control to not do that.

"Yeah, I'll see you after school." Gwen gave him one last beautiful smile before she walked off towards her friends who had apparently boughten her lunch. Peter turned out and decided he better make his way towards the cafeteria line. His mind wasn't paying attention towards his surroundings, instead it wandered off on Gwen's smile and their plans later on today. Sure, it wasn't much, not like a date or a marker in becoming girlfriend and boyfriend, but it was a way to become a friend. A way to get to know her, and just that right there was enough to satisfy him. A loud screech echoed around cafeteria, halting many conversations that were going on around him. Peter then noticed a dull ache in his thigh. It was then that he realized he ran into a chair. Several snickers from various students as they laughed at him, he paid no attention to that, he was only focused on whether or not Gwen had seen that. His eyes searched for her form, he found her taking a bite into a sandwich while conversing with her friends. _Good, least she didn't see that. _He stepped awkwardly around the chair and went back to making his way to the lunch line.

* * *

The rest of the school day sped by quickly. Peter quickly made his way out of the school building, making his best attempts at avoiding Flash and his buddies, while trying to find Gwen, which seemed impossible at the moment with all the hundreds of students milling about, nearly running into one another.

"Peter?" A familiar voice asked, Peter turned quickly to find the one girl he was looking for.

"Gwen!" He breathed out a sigh of relief, happy he didn't have to go searching for her, because that meant more of a chance of Flash spotting him.

"You ready? It starts in 15 minutes, so if we hurry we can make it in time." She informed, looking at the time on her phone and then back up at Peter.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready," He tried to sound cool, relaxed even, but he doubted she bought it.

The two walked in partial awkward silence. Both were trying to think of something to say, each failing miserably at actually doing so. Occasionally one would say something, the other would laugh, or give some short reply. And just to Peter's luck, right when he finally did get the conversation going, they arrived at Oscorp. He sighed internally, _what was I expecting? To form some magical bond and live happily ever after? No. Of course not. We've hardly talked before. _

_"_Alright, this is where we'll have to part. I have to help Dr. Connors with the demonstration. Thanks for walking me here." Gwen smiled, feeling like she should give him some sort of parting hug or something, but she shrugged off the thought. She may of wanted to, but she didn't know if he would of been okay with that.

"Yeah, no problem, it was fun." He answered, an arm working its way to the back of his neck and he stood there looking like a tongue tied idiot. _Speak Parker, speak! _

He watched her walk away, thinking they probably wouldn't have the opportunity to get together again after this event. The thought of that gave him the encouragement to say what he was about to say. "Hey, uhh, Gwen? Would you like to, umm, I don't know, grab something to drink after this is over? Its sort of cold out, and well, I figured a hot drink would be nice and-"

"That'd be nice," Gwen cut him off, knowing his ramble would go on for a while and he would end up embarrassed at his way with words.

"Alright... Sounds great!" Peter smiled and fist pumped the air soon as she had turned around. He was to busy celebrating himself that he hadn't realized that she walked away with a gleeful bounce to her step.

"Alright, we are about to start. If everyone could go in and stand around," one of the employees asked, while others began to usher the people into the room. Peter followed the crowd and found himself in a room with many other interested people and with a fascinating, large piece of equipment. He then pushed himself closer, getting as close to the machine and the person who was talking about it, Dr. Connors, as possible. Dr. Connors spoke up, and all the whispering conversations in the room came to a halt, every ear eager to listen to what the Doctor had to say. Peter soaked up the information, as was everyone else, and he ooh'd and aww'd along with everyone else when Gwen came out and started up the machine on her queue. Everyone was so distracted with the red beam shinning out from the machine that no one paid attention to the small spider that was lowering itself on a web line down into the red beam. Soon as the arachnid touched the beam, it's body was charged full of radiation, a loud zap was heard and the red beam went away.

"Gwen!" Connors spoke up, looking at her only slightly worried. She quickly turned the machine off as a automated voice announced, "Disturbance with the radiation beam." Connors looked over at the machine and saw nothing. "All clear," he said, and Gwen turned the machine back on.

The dizzy, disoriented spider crawled quickly on the floor. It made its way up Peter's shoe and crawled up his pant line. A few seconds later it crawled onto Peters hand. It then registered in the Spider's brain that Peter was the cause of it's suffering. Peter noticed a slight tingling sensation on the back of his hand. He lifted it and looked at it, to his horror, a large red and blue spider was resting upon the back of his hand! _No way in hell is that a normal spider! _Was the last thought he had in his brain before the unusual arachnid bit it's fangs into the flesh of Peter's hand. He yelped in pain and shook his hand, the spider flew off and hit the ground. It was dead before the impact, died from the radiation overdose. Several nearby people gave him annoyed looks and motioned for him to be quiet. He paid them no attention. The world before his eyes was spinning around in circles. His hand was burning as the radiation from the spider passed into his blood stream. Slowly, the spider venom worked its way into his bloodstream, getting into his DNA. Already the quick changes were being made, Peter's DNA threads changing... Evolving into something that no scientist could of ever dreamed of. _I have to get out of here. _Was one of his only coherent thoughts. He stumbled his way out of the room, and once he was out of the doors and out in the open building, he began to run. Running faster than he thought possible, he ran all the way back to his house, trying his best to ignore the pain. To ignore the black dots creeping up into his vision. When he finally made it to his home, he burst into the door, not bothering to close it, rushed up that stares, thanking God that his Aunt and Uncle weren't home right then. When we reached his room, he was unconscious before he could reach his bed. His glasses broke from the sudden impact on the ground.

He doesn't wake up that night. The bite wound on his hand was slowly swelling to an disgusting size, his body trying it's best to fight off the radiation, the venom. But it was impossible. It wasn't a natural spider that bit Peter. No. It was a genetically enhanced super spider that was apart of Oscorp's genetic cross species program. They were only just experimenting on mixing together different kinds of spiders to create the ultimate spider. The arachnid they created was extraordinary. It was quite large, an odd color of red and blue with a hint or two of black. It had gained all the abilities of the unique spiders that were used to create it. But that arachnid no longer existed now. After escaping its containment, it got a radiation overdose and died. No. That night a new species was born. And it was _the _ultimate arachnid.

This spider will be a breed that no one will no about. A arachnid with a sixth sense of precognition, super speed, super stamina, the ability to lift objects up to 15-20 tons, ability to stick to just about any surface, and the inset knowledge of how to create a spider web. But it won't be a complete spider. No, it'll be a Spider-Man.

* * *

_BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_Where am I?_

___BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

_Oh, r_ight.._ In my room._

___BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BEEP_

___That damn alarm clock._

_____BEEP...BEEP...BEEP...BE-_

The annoying noise was cut off by a loud crash as Peter's fist slammed down on it. The alarm crushed beneath the pressure, and the legs of the bedside table which the alarm clock rested on could not support the strong force and they split and cracked, the bedside table slumping against the wall. One of the wooden legs splintered, the small piece of wood flung off and was aimed at Peter's face. A odd buzzing.. almost vibration sort of thing came from the back of his head, near his neck area. More a reflex than anything, his arm reacted so fast that it was nearly a blur and he caught the splinter with his eyes still closed. Although, his eyes popped open soon as the stunt was completed. He stared at his hand, the small splintered piece of wood, the crushed alarm clock, and the broken bedside table. _What the hell? _

Peter shrugged, giving up on trying to come up with a explanation. Dropping the piece of wood, he placed the hand on the grand and used it as support to stand up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and reached for his glasses, only to feel a smushed alarm clock. _Oh, right. _He looked down on the floor. He spotted them almost instantly, the lens had popped out on one side and the other was cracked. "Man! Those were my backups! How am I supposed to see now?" It was at that moment when he realized his vision was not blurry. _Wait a minute... _A hand shot up and felt around his eyes to make sure he wasn't wearing any glasses. Sure enough, he wasn't. Peter looked around the room awestruck, not believing his newfound perfect vision._  
_

"Peter! You awake?" Aunt May shouted from downstairs.

"Uhh- Yeah!" Peter yelled, his eyes skimming the room searching for something to wear. Grabbing random bits of clothing, he made his way to the bathroom. He reached out and grabbed the door and gave it a yank. Instead of it noisily complying, he found the whole door ripped off its hinges, being held in his hand by the handle. Peter frowned and balanced the door against the wall next to the bathroom entrance. He did a double take as he looked in the mirror. Eyes becoming wide as saucers, he stared at his mirror self. At that moment, the nickname Puny Parker was nothing but a wisp of a memory. His hand drifted over his newfound abs and pectorals, poking the muscle to see if it was real. Instead of just feeling skin, bone, and the wee bit of fat on him, he felt rock hard muscle. "Woah..." He breathed, flexing his arm. _I guess this explains the door... and the alarm._

Peter reached out for his toothpaste, unscrewing the lid quickly, he began to apply pressure to the half empty bottle. Instead of a bead of toothpaste slowly forming at the opening, nearly all the toothpaste that was left in the container was ejected out, flying out towards his head. Thanks to the buzzing at the back of his head (which he still was completely baffled by) he ducked without so much as a thought about it, narrowly avoiding the toothpaste. He turns around and sees the toothpaste smeared on Aunt May's newly painted wall. "Crap!" Quickly, he reaches for a towel, but his aim was a bit off and his hand made contact with the shower curtain. He jerked his hand away, but to his surprise the shower curtain was stuck to his hand. With the quick hand jerk, he had ripped the curtain off the shower, breaking the metal clasps that held it onto the shower. Shaking his hand as hard as he could, the curtain wouldn't budge. With his other free hand he tries to turn on the water to the sink, maybe he could try to wash off the toothpaste. But as he pulls the handle, it rips off into his hand and water is sprouting up like a geyser.

"Everything okay up there?" Uncle Ben shouts from the hallway.

Peter looks around the ruined bathroom and groans.

* * *

As Peter is skateboarding to school, his mind tries to come up with a reasonable explanation for all of the weird events and changes.

_..._

He came up with nothing. _There has to be some kind of explanation for this... I mean, puberty doesn't hit this strong does it? _He dismissed it, even if it did, puberty doesn't give you muscle tone over night.

His leg lowered over the skateboard and pushed off the ground, making Peter gain extra momentum. He signed, deep in thought. That was the bad thing, he wasn't paying attention to the ground before him. His body simply moving on autopilot, after memorizing the way to school since he went the same way every day. Because of his distracted state, he was unaware of the crack in the pavement. He was unaware that the little wheel on his skateboard was aligned up perfectly to the crack. In a split second Peter went from casually speeding down the sidewalk, to on his way to a long overdue meeting with the ground. But the meeting never happened. In that split second, Peter front flips, his arms reached out to the concrete wall beside him, in attempt to not crash into it. Instead of hitting the wall and sliding down it to the ground, he stuck to the edge of the building.

"Holy-!" Peter removed a hand tentatively, fearing that it's removal would signal his fall. Only, nothing happened. Experimentally, he place the hand up higher and moved his feet. Slowly, he began to climb the wall. After climbing for a minute or two, he was nearly on the roof. "Wooh!" He yelled out, laughing. _I'm climbing a wall.. Just like a spi- _his brain paused... He began to think back on yesterday, the weird looking spider, and most importantly, the spider bite. Thats when it became clear to him. _This must be from the spider bite. That spider must of been what disrupted the radiation beam! Then it bit me! _Panic struck. He had irradiated spider venom in his blood stream now. Already it has dramatically changed him. What if the changes weren't done? Was he going to turn into some kind of... Spider human hybrid? A freak? Just how far will it mutate his DNA? He would have to hide from society. No one would accept a man with eight arms... Or eight eyes... Or with sticky fur all over his body, or all of that combined! _  
_

"Get ahold of yourself Parker!" Peter said out loud, trying to get a lid on his haywire emotions. _No one can find out about this. No one. I need to act normal.. Pretend it never happened._

Peter continued his ride to school, not at all paying attention to the ground, not learning anything from his previous encounter with the ground. He was far to distracted with what he just did... _I climbed a freaking building with my bear hands! _Before he knew it, Peter had arrived at Midtown High. Surprisingly, despite the interruption on the way to school, he had made it on time. Students were milling about, on their normal schedules, completely oblivious to the spider freak walking amongst them. For the first time, Peter wished he was puny parker again. Anything to be normal. Unnoticeable. Now he's got these freakish powers, who the hell knows what his life is going to be like now. _What if people thing I am taking drugs to become more athletic? No one would believe the spider bite story if they found out about it. _Peter sighed, he was just going to have to take this one day at a time. Then that crazy buzzing sensation crept up into the back of his neck again. Peter was slightly more familiar with it now, but still had no clue as to what it meant. He decided it would be the best if he just tried to ignore it, hopefully it will go away with time. Suddenly, as if the buzzing was angry at him for not listening to what it had to say, it buzzed even stronger, everything turning into slow motion around him. All the tiny details jumped out at Peter, things he shouldn't of noticed, were all to noticeable. Sounds became louder, everything was brighter. It was as if his senses came to life with a burning desire to seek out every single little detail surrounding him. An overwhelming feeling of something approaching behind him made Peter spin around with inhuman speed. His eyes widened at the on coming water balloon, aimed straight for his face. Only, the balloon was also moving at a slow pace. Without much further thought, Peter stepped to the side, dodging the balloon. In that split second, everything returned to normal. His senses toned down, life went back to normal speed.

"Holy crap! How'd you do that man?" Kong, his proper name being Kenny, asked out in disbelief, his hands raising to his head.

"That was sick!" Randy commented. Many surrounding students stopped and stared at Peter, their mouths agape. Peter looked over at the splattered water balloon on the concrete sidewalk and over to the red turning face of Flash Thompson.

"Seriously, Parker, it was like you knew it was coming!" Kong said again, his grabbed Flash by the shoulders, stopping the brute from tackling Peter for humiliating him.

"Lets go, don't want to be late for football practice." Randy said, walking away.

_Do I have a precognitive sixth sense? _Peter couldn't think more on the thought of it, his mind was blown on the impossible idea.

"Peter!" The familiar voice of Gwen Stacey drifted over the students, pulling Peter away from his thoughts. His brown eyes look up to see her quickly walking towards him, looking half worried and slightly irritated. He couldn't figure out whether she was going to hug him or chastise him.

"Oh! Gwen, hey," One of his hands unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Gwen asked, not as irritated as she was on the way over. _Forget what? What did I forget? ... Oh! Crap!_

"I'm so sorry! I completely forgot. You see, something happened and-"

"Did you get hurt? Are you alright?" Gwen interrupted his rambling with a jumble of questions of her own.

"Umm... I'm fine," He looked over and saw that she didn't believe that. "No, really I am. Just a little cold, thats all. Gave me a headache and I'm fine now." He tried to say it with confidence, he was never a good liar. Either she bought the lie, or she decided to just let it go, she dropped the subject.

"I understand, I was just worried that something happened." Gwen's eyes dropped to stare at her shoes, not really knowing what to say next.

"Why don't we get together some other time then? You know... To umm make up for yesterday." Peter hesitantly offered, he to stared down at the ground, not looking back up again until she spoke.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll call you later." Gwen nodded a goodbye and walked away, heading towards her first class. Peter stood there for a minute, thinking about how Gwen in fact did not have his number.

"I'll just have to give it to her later." He said to himself, then he walked off towards his first class, wishing Gwen was in it.

* * *

In the afternoon, Peter found himself not being able to focus on his classes. He was way to distracted by his newfound abilities. In his previous class his hand was stuck to his desk and in his best attempts to free it, he accidentally ripped the corner off of the desk. That was something he had never thought he would have to explain to the teacher. Thankfully the English teacher bought his poorly made up lie. Now it was lunch and Peter didn't find himself to be that hungry. He didn't have any important classes after lunch, so he decided it would be best to just clear his mind and get of the school campus. Maybe by taking a long walk through the city of New York he could try and find some logic in all of this.

By the time he was aways away from the school campus, he found himself deep in thought and mindlessly kicking a crumpled up piece of paper across the New York sidewalks. The air smelled stale, grey clouds hovered low in light blue sky. Taxicabs whizzed by, often honking to 'yell' at pedestrians or other drivers on the road, often pulling over to pick up a person or two.

"Hey! Don't litter! It hurts the environment!" Somebody walking on the sidewalk yelled. It took a few seconds for it to register in Peter's brain that the guy was talking to him.

"What? Oh, yeah, yeah, sorry," Peter bent over and picked up the crumpled paper he had been kicking around and the random guy gave him a satisfied grin. Peter nodded his head and kept on walking. Not really sure whether he was acting on curiosity or just being plain nosey, Peter un-crumpled the paper to look and see if it had anything of interest on it. Giant bold letters seemed to have jumped out of the page at him, his eyes widen. He had decided what he wanted to do with his newfound abilities. The uncertainty on his face disappeared, it was replaced with determination. Peter let the creased paper slip from his grasp and it slowly floated towards the ground. He moved into a jog swiftly and headed towards the nearest connivence store. Behind him was the paper, written on it was:

_Amateur wrestling_, _everyone welcome, entry fee $20, 8:00 PM every Tuesday, costumes welcomed._

* * *

It was dimly lit with poor quality yellow light bulbs. The air was wet and smelled of sweat and must, men's spit was on the ground and beer was practically pouring out of every hole in the rotting out walls. Muffled screams and cheering were resounding through the walls and the place was pumped to the brim with testosterone. Large, burly men with intimidating looking tattoos and over sized muscles were in nearly every corner.

_This probably wasn't my best decision in life._

_"_Next up is the amazing, the incredible, the spectacular Spider-Man!" The announcer drawled into the microphone, Peter was surprised it wasn't slurred by how drunk the guy looked.

"What are you waiting for kid? Get out there! That was your queue!" Another guy snapped, he looked to be important, maybe the manager or something. Peter took off his hood and stared at the red mask with the black reflective lenses that he got from his old pair of sunglasses. When he looked at the mask it reminded him of a bug, hence the name Spider-Man, even though Spiders are arachnids, he decided it was better than Bug-Man. The mask was poorly stitched together, mostly because Peter somehow managed to pull together in less than an hour. _This will definitely need some fixing up._

The curtain dropped and there stood a dumbfound, small, scrawny boy who suddenly wished he had never signed up for this wrestling match. The crowd took in the appearance of the wimpy kid and they instantly fell into uncontrollable laughter, knowing that there was no way in hell this kid could fight Bone Saw without any serious injuries. He wore a red mask, the black lenses were kinda cool, but the rest was tacky. The black cap on his head and the black sweater zipped up to his neck with a visible black undershirt beneath it. Black sweat pants and a simple pair of sole-less tennis shoes.

"You sure you want to do this?" The announcer moved the microphone away from his mouth and whispered over towards Peter.

"Yeah.." He didn't sound to convincing and he was pretty sure his voice cracked majorly while saying that.

Bone Saw growled inhumanly and beat his fists on his chest. His muscles were bulging and he had sweat dripping down his body. Half naked girls were around him, patting him softly with towels and giving him seductive bits of encouragement to win his next match. Although, from the looks of it, he wouldn't need much effort to wrestle this kid. The crowd was still laughing as Peter hesitantly made his way to the arena, slowly, climbing into the wrestling arena. Bone Saw shrugged off his girls and they instantly scrambled, not wanting to get in the way of Bone Saw and his next victim. The ref walked out and signaled the beginning of the match.

Bone Saw snarled and barreled right into Peter, knocking him into the edge of the arena. They bounced off the edge and Peter grabbed onto the wires for balance. _I need to focus. _Peter thought, trying his best to tune out the audience and Bone Saw's noises. There. He felt it. The tingle on the back of his neck was there. Peter instantly ducked, rolled onto his back and leapt up onto his feet, dodging a blow from Bone Saw's fist and escaping through his legs. Peter swung his leg back and did a roundhouse kick to the side of Bone Saw's head, being careful to make sure he didn't use to much force that he would possibly kill the guy. Bone Saw was knocked to the ground with the kick, the side of his head aching. Peter wasted no time in coming in and giving Bone Saw a mind blowing hit to the face with his fist, sufficiently knocking the breath away from his opponent. _Damn that kid packs a punch, _Bone Saw thought angrily, already coming up with a plan to grind the little guy to a bloody pulp. _  
_

The crowd cheered soon as Peter's fist connected with Bone Saw's face. _They like me. _For once in his life, Peter felt accepted. He wasn't a outcast here. Peter's fist, the same one that punched Bone Saw, pumped the air victoriously, happily. The crowd's cheer grew louder. With his mind off of his opponent, Bone Saw saw his chance to strike. Kicking his legs out, he kicked the back of Peter's knees, making him fall to his knees painfully. Bone Saw grinned and raised a fist back and with all the strength he could muster up, he punched Peter square in the face. If it was any normal person, they would of been knocked out cold with a broken nose. But Peter was no ordinary human. He stumbled back and was able to retaliate quickly. As Bone Saw was about to strike his face once more, Peter grabbed the large fist and stopped it just before it made contact once again to his face. Straining every muscle in his body, Bone Saw could not budge Peter's block. Peter leaned his head back, gathered up momentum, and _WACK! _He head butted Bone Saw right in the head, knocking the burly fellow out cold. The crowd screamed wildly as Bone Saw's body hit the mat. The ref ran over and counted down on the mat, but Bone Saw remained unmoving. Grabbing Peter's hand, he raised it high in the air, announcing to everyone that Spider-Man had won the match.

"SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN! SPIDER-MAN!" The people screamed, jumping up and down excitedly. Peter looked around him in awe, now this was something he could get used to. Maybe getting bit by that spider wasn't such a bad thing after all. Although the crowd could not see it, a large smile spread out on Peter's face, his heart pumping wildly with adrenaline. He was no longer Puny Parker. No, he was the sensational Spider-Man.


End file.
